


By your command

by penpaninu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Omegaverse, enjoy, slight s&m with issues of trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpaninu/pseuds/penpaninu
Summary: Azula is always in control. But a suggestion from Ty Lee has her attention. Omegaverse shameless smutty.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own Ty Lee or Azula. They belong to “Avatar: The Last Airbender” and Bryke.
> 
> Author’s notes: Well, this one’s at CharlieBarrow’s request. “Modern with Ty Lee in charge.” You got it!

She really wished she could just stop.

Spitting orders at her father’s underlings could be fun, given her mood sometimes. They scrambled to obey her, and even her brother walked softly in dread around her. The fear she inspired satisfied her, but today, it was just…..dull.  
Azula tapped her nails against the counter of the boutique. Her father wanted her to sample a few of the designer labels to gain ideas for their next venture, and the serving girls were falling all over themselves. She knew it had to be her looks. A few careful chi pumps of ragged alpha exasperation also helped. Most of the women were betas who scraped to obey, or omegas who all but gave her fearful but flirty looks.

Azula leveled her gaze at one such omega and narrowed her golden eyes. Silently she dared the omega to keep staring and was slightly satisfied when the girl looked away in dismay. It didn’t bring her roaring joy as once it might have. What was wrong with her today? She wasn’t in rut and she wasn’t in any physical need. But when the boutique doors opened with a flourish, and her best friend sauntered in, arrayed in a smart pink dress with matching pink heels, Azula found herself the one staring.

“Finally. I’m bored,” Azula admitted lowly to her vivacious friend. Sometimes Ty Lee’s omega bubbliness had her hard-up for more than their somewhat enjoyable friendship and she dreamed of pressing her to a wall and taking her hard. But Ty Lee had her own skills of negotiation, hard-won skills that had made Azula pay attention more than once.   
“I’m here now,” Ty Lee grinned prettily up at her. She tucked a long lock of black hair behind Azula’s ear, fingers trailing down her jaw. Azula blinked at her and tried to resist shuddering. She wasn’t certain she was successful. “What are we looking at?”

“These,” Azula swept an arm to the pile of designer clothes carefully arranged on the counter. “I can try on a few, but I think they’d look better on you.”  
“You just want to see me change,” Ty Lee murmured. Her fingers continued down the sleeve of Azula’s shirt. She swallowed hard.   
“Well, I need to see,” Azula continued on. She tried to pay attention as both of them were ushered to a private changing room.  
“Fine. Is my bra on straight?” Ty Lee asked, already stripping her dress. Azula’s hormones pounded to the surface and she half-shifted, cock half erect. Good thing she was wearing slacks today.

“I find it hard to imagine you do this with everyone,” Azula commented dryly. She leaned against the wall legs somewhat spread.  
“Not everyone. Just grumpy alphas I enjoy being around,” Ty Lee grinned prettily and pulled her braid over her shoulder. “Do me up?”  
The words played a double entendre in Azula’s burning ears and she tried not feel the heat bleeding between them as she almost pressed up against Ty Lee’s firm rear. Ty Lee put her hands over hers once she was done and turned in her half embrace.  
“You seem off, Azula. And believe me, I think a lot of what you’re doing,” Ty Lee admitted. Azula frowned slightly, lip pouting out.  
“I’m not. Don’t know why you’d think that….”

Ty Lee’s fingers brushed her red lips, silencing her carefully. Azula almost swallowed her own tongue at the gesture. “I mean, inside. You’re not all rainbow sparkly, but jagged and red and very… frustrated.” Ty Lee’s fingers trailed down Azula’s waist, down her flat stomach and just above her belt. That she touched everywhere but the heaviness between her legs put a spike of want through Azula’s being. She tried not to gasp. “You’re not in rut.”  
Azula closed her eyes when Ty Lee leaned close, face against her throat, inhaling deliberately. “But you need…..something.”  
Azula blinked at her friend, standing on tiptoes in the new designer dress. “And what do you suggest?”  
Ty Lee swallowed. She looked nervous but pushed ahead. “If you trust me….will trust me. I can request you follow my orders.”

Azula blinked. “What?” Her alpha nature roared silently, and she crossed her arms. “Look, I may need something but if you’re not offering sex, maybe let me figure it out….”  
Ty Lee’s caressing fingers got her arms to unlock. Her fingers explored Azula’s palms, and she took her hands in hers. Azula’s fingers trembled. “I mean, follow my orders. To the letter. You may get something out of it… and maybe you can let go.”  
Let go. Azula blinked. It was true she was always under a crazy amount of stress. Her father, his company, her stupid brother, her absent mother, all were a trial of stress in her daily life. And while she could have gotten any omega in bed she wanted, there was something about what Ty Lee was offering that appealed to the inner contemplative alpha inside her. She needed to let go. If an omega she liked so much was willing to help….  
“…Okay. We’ll try it your way.” Azula made to look at her phone but Ty Lee shook her head.  
“Put that away. Your father can wait.” Ty Lee smiled when Azula did so, looking somewhat relieved. “Now, help me.”

Azula helped her friend off with the dress and with the next several outfits. When she stepped back into her heels on each outfit, she knew it had to be for her benefit. Ty Lee’s legs did look so good in them. “Are we done?”  
“For now,” Ty Lee smiled, back in her pink dress. She stood on tiptoes to brush her lips to Azula’s cheek. Her lipstick left a mark but neither made a move to wipe it away. “Carry these for me.”  
The serving girls tried not to bat an eye at Azula carrying the bags of designer clothes they bought with Ozai’s credit card. She carried them easily, and when Ty Lee paused at the door, she opened it for her with a flourish. The serving girls stared when Azula made to follow closely behind Ty Lee, a few steps behind to the left. Azula’s limo was waiting and she tossed the bags in the passenger seat beside the driver. He gave a start, but Azula shrugged, slammed the passenger door and opened the back door. She offered Ty Lee her hand and the coy smile her friend gave her jolted between her legs.  
Ty Lee was making inner plans of what she could and should do. She did like this quiet obedient side of Azula. And while it looked to be helping to follow someone’s orders for a change, Ty Lee wanted to see what she would allow.  
“Pour me some champagne,” Ty Lee murmured. Azula opened the mini fridge and cracked open a fresh bottle. She poured into a flute and when she offered it to Ty Lee, the girl shook her head. “Hold it for me.”

Azula blushed as Ty Lee leaned against her free arm, head tilted back trustingly. She carefully pressed the edge of the flute to her friend’s lips and poured slightly. Each small gulp of Ty Lee’s white throat had Azula’s inner alpha growling with appreciation. The air between them was static and while Azula was enjoying what her friend had planned, she wondered how far she would go.  
“Uhm…Ty Lee?”  
“No, call me something else,” Ty Lee mused. “Not mistress.”   
‘That’s your name,’ she thought, watching the raging alpha in Azula’s golden eyes seethe.

“…How about my lady?” Azula purred. Ty Lee melted against her arm.  
“Yes…. That will do,” she purred. Azula held the flute up again and Ty Lee drank. “Have some for yourself, Azula.”  
“If my lady commands,” Azula purred. She poured herself a small glass and drank it quickly. She felt Ty Lee’s hand on her thigh and relaxed into the seat. “It seems there’s more you require.”  
Azula’s inner alpha sighed and gave a quiet howl as her shift pressed insistently against the seam of her slacks. Ty Lee caressed her thigh, stroking up and down, near the bulge between her legs. “Oh, you want me to touch you there?” Her eyes flicked down and she licked her lower lip. Azula watched, transfixed.  
“Well, I’m not.”  
Azula swallowed back a scream of frustration. “Uhm….why not?” she winced. Ty Lee patted her knee affectionately and leaned into her side.

“Put your arm around me,” she ordered. Azula did so happily. “Later. When you’ve earned it.”  
Azula pouted at that, but she had to admit, she liked the teasing. Ty Lee did it so well. And while they had never lain together, she hoped that would change today. Ty Lee well and truly had her attention. She slung her arm around Ty Lee’s shoulder and let her cuddle up. “Where to now?”  
“More shopping,” Ty Lee said idly. “Then I was thinking of a good final destination…if you’re amenable.”  
“Oh, I’ll be amenable,” Azula murmured. Ty Lee smacked her side. It hurt but made Azula grin. “Sorry, m’lady.”  
“You will be,” Ty Lee muttered. “Let’s have ice cream first.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

• * * * * *

Each stop was an exercise in patience as Azula bit back her inner alpha and listened to Ty Lee’s commands. She must have been doing a good job of following her orders, for Ty Lee bestowed more touches on her in public. In the last shop, Ty Lee had slung Azula’s arm around her waist, and urged her to squeeze her close. That put alittle pressure against the heaviness between her legs and Azula couldn’t help a small sigh at that.   
Back in the limo, things were getting more interesting. Ty Lee was all but straddling her, urging her to give her long, slow shuddering kisses. Azula was trembling trying to hold back. Ty Lee seemed to be enjoying it immensely, giving small moans against her as they kissed again and again. Azula’s hands froze on her back when Ty Lee climbed into her lap, arching against her stiffness. 

“M’lady…..”   
Ty Lee pressed her hands down to more interesting areas. “Touch me here… oh, yes….”  
Azula blushed despite herself. Ty Lee’s ass was perfection in her hands, and she couldn’t help squeezing. That earned her a few moans and strokes through their clothing. Azula’s temple was beginning to sweat. She gave a glare to the driver through the window separating the back from the front and he hit the button to raise it. Her hands trembled on Ty Lee’s ass. Ty Lee arched against her, lining kisses down her jawline. “Azula?”  
“Hmm, myuh?” Azula’s mind was trying not to short-circuit at the increasingly hot touches.

“I have a suggestion for our last stop. If you’re up for it.”  
Azula’s cock throbbed between them. “You know I am, m’lady.”  
Ty Lee cupped her face between her palms and gave her a soft kiss. “Good.” She called directions to the driver and once they arrived, she slid off Azula’s lap looking slightly flustered but still put together. Azula took longer to collect herself. Damn, she was hard.  
The lobby of the building they arrived at was dimly lit, red silk curtains concealing room doors from the main area. Ty Lee spoke to the mistress up front and all too soon they were in their own room, soundproof and decorated with a wide comfortable sofa, bright red, silky curtains hanging along the walls. A table with interesting implements waited across the room and Azula’s eyebrow rose high.

Ty Lee’s heels clicked across the room and she waited for Azula to shut the door. “Take off your clothes. I want to see what I’ll be enjoying,” she murmured. Azula’s blood boiled. She began to unbutton her shirt quickly.  
“No. Slowly. Like that…” Ty Lee’s eyes ran up and down the toned torso of her best friend. Well, that title was going out the window if she had her way. And the way Azula was looking at her, she felt the same way.  
“Good. Now, on your knees.” Ty Lee sat on the sofa legs slightly spread. She could see Azula gazing hungrily at the expanse of bare flesh her dress showed and knelt quickly enough. “Unfasten your pants. Lower them….”

As Azula obeyed her, Ty Lee felt her blood boil. She was trusting her. And boy did she want to reward her for that trust….

End for now


	2. Naked fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender.” Naffing.
> 
> Author’s notes: Well, it’s fair to say these chapters came from CharlieBarrow. Good suggestion and it sparked an image I had to do. There will be more. I just wanted the good stuff out today :P

Azula felt sweat beading at the corner of her brow as she lowered her slacks. From her kneeling position, she couldn’t take them off fully, but she liked how Ty Lee’s eyes widened, eyeing the outline of her shaft in her boxer briefs. She couldn’t help preening, leaning back on her hands, letting Ty Lee look her fill. “Want to see more?”  
“I’ll decide that,” Ty Lee snapped, falling back into her role. Azula found she liked the flash of annoyance across her usually cheery face. She tugged at her dress, revealing skimpy pink undergarments, because of course why wouldn’t her bra and panties be pink? Azula hardened further in her shorts as Ty Lee spread her legs, her wetness apparent through the silk of her panties. She still wore her high heels and dug one heel up and down Azula’s thigh. It hurt, but Azula didn’t mind.

“Take those off.”   
Azula grinned, kneeling up. She kicked off her slacks and tugged her boxer briefs off. She bit her lip to keep a groan silent when her erection sprang free. Ty Lee’s eyes darkened, and she ran a hand down her belly, idly, watching. Azula waited, still wearing her dress shirt, her torso and breasts unbound, open to Ty Lee’s appreciative gaze. She wondered what would be allowed to touch and decided stroking Ty Lee’s calves could be a smart approach.  
Ty Lee’s spine stiffened, and her legs fell open further. She tugged Azula’s topknot until she leaned up and kissed her hard. Azula moaned into her mouth. Before she could think to tumble on top of Ty Lee, her lady was back in command, tugging her hair so she could breathe.

“Not yet. I’d tell you to put your cock away, but I asked you to show me.” Ty Lee’s pink cheeks were a good sign. Azula kissed her shoulder apologetically.   
“M’lady….what do you want? I’ll do anything,” Azula rumbled. And it was true. This was a different slice than her usual way of doing things but if Ty Lee told her to jack off on a mirror and tell her to lick it off, she’d do it. Or at least consider it. She was hard up for anything Ty Lee had to give her.  
Ty Lee skimmed her panties off and Azula’s mind threatened to short-circuit at the delicate red folds exposed to her. Wetness lined her friend’s thighs. ‘Is that all for me?’ Azula thought and her inner alpha preened. Of course it was.  
“Taste me. That would please me very much. Then we’ll think about what to do with you,” Ty Lee said cheekily. The blush staining her face and upper chest was very telling. Azula scooted forward on her knees, carefully spreading Ty Lee’s thighs with her palms.

“Yes, m’lady,” Azula breathed and leaned in. Her whole world was Ty Lee’s wetness, her sighs and moans above her, and the tugging on her hair to direct her the way she wanted. Azula found sucking on her clit got the best bubbly sighs and lavished attention on it before dipping back down to draw her tongue into Ty Lee’s gaping wet cave. She redoubled her efforts, one hand dipping between her legs, giving her aching shaft a squeeze to tide herself over. Ty Lee noticed and tugged hard on her hair.  
“Don’t touch yourself. Unless you don’t want any relief…”  
Azula moaned, her mouth against Ty Lee’s thigh. “I won’t….”  
“Good….” Ty Lee’s heel dug into her shoulder blade. “Keep going, servant.”  
Azula flushed at the title. It was slightly better than being called slave, but it seemed Ty Lee was being careful in her role. She didn’t want to damage what Azula thought of her. It impossibly made Azula’s heart swell even as her shaft throbbed between her thighs. “Yes’m…..”

After several minutes as Ty Lee took what Azula gave her, thighs open and breasts bobbing with each movement, and Azula was leaking so much she didn’t know if she was going to come from the taste and sight alone, or not come at all. Her prayers seemed to be answered when Ty Lee straightened up and slung her legs around Azula’s lean hips, scooting to the edge of the couch.  
“Put your cock in me,” She ordered, lips murmuring the words that made Azula’s blood boil. Azula nodded, mouth agape in awe, and hastened to slide her shaft through Ty Lee’s wetness, settling the head at her opening. A hand against her chest told her to wait. She gaped at Ty Lee, flushed, erect and longing to slide into bliss. “Slowly…. Like that…”  
Apparently slowly meant jogging her hips deeply, pushing in with a few long thrusts. Once she was fully encased, Ty Lee wailed, tugging at her shoulders. Azula’s pride was assuaged and she was about to take off when Ty Lee gripped the back of her topknot painfully, dragging her face up to hers. Azula waited, sweat beading down her cheek. “Like….that?”

“Yes…..” the word Ty Lee hissed was a relief and Azula would have melted if she wasn’t erect and inside her. “Go on….out…. in…. slow…”   
Azula gripped the back of the sofa as she followed Ty Lee’s tempo, her thrusts long and deep. Her muscles ached and she hissed when Ty Lee gripped her, testing her girth with her vaginal muscles. She panted into Ty Lee’s face. “Can I….are you,….”  
“I’m not done with you yet,” Ty Lee grinned prettily. She pushed against Azula’s stomach. “Out.”

Azula bit her lip, obeying. Her shaft twitched against the cool air but Ty Lee’s hand on her aching shaft made up for it. Ty Lee spread her thighs, tugging her swiftly, harder. The warmth in her eyes as her pink lips formed the word “Come” made Azula’s world explode. She came harshly in Ty Lee’s hand, squeezed and gripped as she shot between her lover’s widened thighs. Azula’s eyes widened at the sight and she kept coming. When she had nothing left to give, she eased back on her heels, then on her back, panting for breath. They didn’t have a condom, so maybe Ty Lee didn’t want to worry about kajihana later?

But Ty Lee flowed off the sofa, kicking off her heels and straddling her waist. Azula’s cock swelled back to hardness as she rubbed against her. “That’s good. I knew you had more left.”  
“Whu! You haven’t….come yet!” Azula made out. She tried to tug Ty Lee’s hips to pull her down onto her, but Ty Lee punched against one of her shoulders, rendering her arm limp. She let go with her other hand and Ty Lee twined the fingers of that hand in hers as she arched above her, rubbing her wetness up and down Azula’s aching shaft.

“Oh, I will. And don’t you come yet. Not yet…” Ty Lee purred. She arched her back, sighing as Azula stretched her open. Azula shifted her hips below her, stirring uncomfortably, but let Ty Lee ride her with increasing enthusiasm. Her shaft ached, she was going to explode, she was going to disobey….. but then Ty Lee was coming all over, screeching and arching above her. Azula watched her, eyes wide. Ty Lee looked….beautiful. Ethereal yet visceral as she arched, her hands on either side of Azula’s head.  
“COME,” Ty Lee moaned, clenching her tightly and Azula couldn’t have stopped if she wanted to. She bucked beneath her, yelling as she came suddenly. Ty Lee held her inside, giving small thrusts, and holding Azula’s release inside. Azula collapsed on her back, face wet with sweat. She was surprised when Ty Lee leaned down on her elbows, holding her cock inside, and kissed her. Azula kissed her back with an increasing hunger.

“M’Lady…” Azula rumbled. She didn’t think Ty Lee would let her come inside her at all. This was a pleasant surprise. “Do you need….”  
“Yes, I need more,” Ty Lee smiled widely. She kissed the tip of Azula’s nose, watching her blink cutely. “Do you trust me?”  
Azula groaned beneath her. “Yes….”  
“Good. Because you did touch me a few points out of turn. On your knees, lover,” Ty Lee said impishly. She dismounted, moaning as she moved slowly. Azula was utterly turned on seeing her come leak out of her lady’s cave. Her cock twitched. Azula shrugged out of her dress shirt, the sleeve catching on her limp shoulder.

It was beginning to burn, indicating movement would come back soon. It was a good trick of Ty Lee’s, and Azula had to admit she was surprised she’d used it on her. She waited on her knees, cock erect, waiting. Ty Lee picked out an implement on the table and returned. It was a set of chains and she lifted them, eyebrow raised.  
Azula gave a nod of her head and offered her hands to her side. “Go ahead.”

Ty Lee hummed to herself as she fastened manacles to Azula’s wrists, then fastened the chains to a loop in the floor. Azula raised an eyebrow at that. This place was simply too much. Her head was grasped by Ty Lee’s hand and her nails raked through her hair, scratching her scalp as she kissed her hard. Azula leaned back, gasping.   
Ty Lee’s hand moved between her breasts, down her concaving stomach down to her cock.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: What, I was asked to do another chapter today :P It’s short, but hopefully sweet. Enjoy, lovelies! Please review if you liked.
> 
> Sincerely, pen 3/6/2021


	3. Round two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own “Avatar: The Last Airbender.” Naffing here.
> 
> Author’s note: Charliebarrow supplied many areas here, especially the lines “I’ll take care of your princess” and “you try telling ty lee no.” Credits go to her.

Azula bit the inside of her lip as she continued reading over the stack of reports her father had unceremoniously dropped off on her desk earlier. Her coffee mug was forgotten, and she hissed at her secretary every time she tried to ask her something. She just wanted to get done with this crap so she could take a moment to relax. Relax? Azula didn’t do that but in thirty second spurts whenever her father wasn’t down her throat or she was forced to pair with her stupid brother for some task.  
A flash of pink in her memory and Azula laid her cheek on her desk, giving an uncharacteristic sigh. Ty Lee more than made her feel relaxed. After all the demands and the push to fuck her how she wanted, Ty Lee had made her come harder than she had….Azula wasn’t sure how long. Ty Lee certainly knew how to hold her attention, it was true. Now her body ached for her in new and unexplored ways. It was apparent Ty Lee wanted her. And boy did she swing that door wide open. Azula licked her lip as she signed one document and pushed it across the desk into an opposite pile.

When she’d finally entered paradise’s gates, her cock head streaming precum, she wanted to just thrust and forget herself. But Ty Lee had made her focus on her, each stroke was deliberate, and the pace had run Azula ragged with need. Where had she learned these tricks? Azula was wondering more about her friend when her office door opened. She groaned without lifting her head from her desk.  
“Not now, Mari!” she snapped. A familiar chuckle sounded and went straight between her legs as her cock stiffened. Azula lifted her head, golden eyes gleaming as Ty Lee leaned against the closed door, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. How she could do that in heels was beyond her. “Ty….”

Ty Lee blushed at the apparent nickname and sashayed closer. She was wearing a cute little black dress number this time and when she sat on the edge of her desk, Azula’s eyes were drawn to the expanse of flesh between the dress and her stockings. Ty Lee was going to short-circuit her brain, she swore. “Hi, Azula,” she said breezily. She ran her fingers down Azula’s jaw, turning her face up to her. The interest gleamed in Azula’s eyes and Ty Lee drank it in.  
“How are you doing?”  
Azula knew she meant the marks on her thighs. Ty Lee had only used one paddle last time in that room when she’d chained her up and had gone lightly on her legs and thighs. Her cock had pounded until Ty Lee knelt down to take her in her mouth. The memory made her ache and the healing bruises on her thighs ached pleasantly. “Sore. But good.”

When Azula leaned up to kiss her, Ty Lee pecked the corner of her mouth and leaned away. Azula pouted at that but paid attention when Ty Lee held her face in her palm.   
“You feel stressed.” The words charged Azula, making her blood boil. And she was. She swallowed thickly.  
“Yes,” she admitted. “Help me, my lady.”  
The words unlocked a wide smile from Ty Lee, and she slid off the desk, trailing her fingers along the sleeves of Azula’s expensive suit jacket. “Then come with me. We’re going for lunch.”

Azula couldn’t stop the toothy grin stretching her face as she stood and followed Ty Lee. She had a feeling ‘lunch’ was going to be more than lunch. They bypassed her surprised secretary and Azula blew her off, eyes focused on the shorter girl in front of her. Her ass did look good in that dress. Being made to follow was very pleasurable indeed.   
Ty Lee stopped to a halt and Azula slammed into her. Her hand steadied Ty Lee’s waist on impulse, and Ty Lee patted her hand. Zuko was standing opposite, two folders of reports tucked one under each arm and he scowled at the two of them. “Where the heck do you think you’re going?” He demanded his sister. “Father wants this done yesterday. If you leave for lunch, he’s going to have our heads.”

Azula stiffened and Ty Lee could feel the anxiety wafting off of her. She patted Azula’s waist. “Calm yourself, Zuko. Maybe you can sort him out? Azula needs abit of time.”  
“Doing what?” Zuko complained. He dropped one of the packets and a slew of papers fell out. He dropped to his knees to collect them. The grin on Ty Lee’s face was wide just for her.  
“What I want.” At her words, Zuko gaped up at the beautiful girl, taking in their stances and smelling a connection. He blushed bright red.   
“Really, Ty Lee!” he gasped. “Azula, you can’t do this to me today.”  
“You try telling her no,” Azula murmured, brushing her brother off with a bit of finesse while also settling into her role for her best friend. The smile Ty Lee gave her was electric. They left the building and found her limo driver who hurried to bring the vehicle around.  
Azula opened the door and held her hand for Ty Lee to enter. She all but threw herself in after eagerly, then stayed on her knees inside the limo, staring up at her with an earnest expression on her face. “My lady…. I need relief.”

Ty Lee’s hand was cool on her face. “Then you’ll get it.” She gave the directions for the fetish club to the driver again and while the limo made its way there, invited Azula up onto the seat with her. She pressed soft kisses to Azula’s cheek and throat, hand stroking up and down her thigh. Her hand made its way between Azula’s legs, cupping the bulge there firmly.  
“Don’t worry, my princess. I’ll take good care of you,” she cooed. Azula’s face was bright red in a hot blush. But she leaned down for Ty Lee to capture her lips. Her fingers were tight against Ty Lee’s waist as her lady was permitted to touch her more intimately. 

“Please, my lady,” she rumbled. Ty Lee’s kisses grew hotter and hotter and Azula was weighing the options of just having her way with her on the floor of the limo. Her lady would like that, wouldn’t she? No, she had to wait for instructions…..  
When the limo stopped, Ty Lee was helped out by Azula and she took her friend by the arm as they obtained a room key from the ground floor mistress. Azula watched Ty Lee unlock their room, her erection straining the front of her slacks. She tried not to groan how insistent it was. Inside, Ty Lee bid her strip and Azula did so with gusto. Ty Lee didn’t tell her to slow down.

When she lowered her boxer briefs, Ty Lee gazed appreciatively at her, and walked around her naked form, fingers touching, caressing, trailing. Azula gasped when she handled her cock, squeezing a hand around her girth and trailing her fingers along to swirl up a drop of precum. Sucking on her finger, Ty Lee smiled at her friend.   
“I’m going to chain you. Then work on your back. You won’t receive pleasure until you’ve followed my orders.”  
Azula shivered, her nipples stiffening. She stood ready as Ty Lee didn’t tell her to kneel. “By your command, my lady,” she murmured. Ty Lee shuddered herself and fastened the manacles to her friend’s wrists and knelt to fasten the rest around her ankles. She secured the chains to the loop in the floor and stood. “Try to come toward me,” she commanded.

Azula tried to take a step but her movement was halted abruptly. She gave a groan, her muscles flexing against the arrested step. Ty Lee’s grin broadened. She ran a hand along Azula’s concaving stomach, around her hip, to her backside and gripped a firm handful. “So firm…. What a great ass,” Ty Lee complimented her. Her hand ran down the back of her thigh and around to the front as she moved. Her fingers grazed a bruise and Azula’s gait stiffened.  
“Does it hurt still?” Ty Lee murmured expression concerned. Azula shook her head.   
“Not much. It’s a good reminder.”

“Of?” Ty Lee asked, fingers skimming below her growing knot. Damn she was turned on.  
“Of the pleasure my lady gives me,” Azula growled. Ty Lee’s eyes gleamed. She leaned up and pressed a kiss beside Azula’s ear. She sighed at the comfort of the motion. Then Ty Lee’s hand cracked across her ass in a hard slap. It felt more good than a burn, so Azula only grunted in surprise. Her cock flagged at the motion.   
“Good, because there’s more coming,” Ty Lee’s voice was cold, but her eyes gleamed hotly. She picked up a leather flail, one that would bruise more than inflict any real damage. Azula was certain she could take it, but she knew Ty Lee may very well stop this whole thing if she were bleeding and damaged. Azula tensed her ass muscles, standing with her feet spread wide. Ty Lee pushed her ponytail over one shoulder to expose the entirety of her back.

Her fingers traced her muscles and Azula gave a soft sigh. “My lady….”  
“Are you ready?” Ty Lee asked. She took a step back, taking her touch away.  
Azula nodded. “Yes…please, yes.”  
“Then take your punishment.” Ty Lee gave the flail an arch, and the leather wrapped ends collided with her back with a thump. Azula gave a grunt of surprise, then waited for the mark to begin burning from the impact. It hadn’t broken the skin and felt very, very good in her opinion. Her cock stiffened and she gave a low moan of appreciation. “And I want you to count, each time. Do you understand?”

Azula gasped when Ty Lee walked around to her front, gazing up at her face, her own pinched in a pretty frown. Azula gaped at her, eyes half slit with pleasure.  
“YES….my lady…..”  
“Good.” Ty Lee’s fingers ran over the bruises on her thigh as she walked back around. “Count.”

Azula grunted aloud at the next strike, right over her left ass cheek. That one was harder and may leave a bruise. “One.” Two was across her lower back. Three was across the back of her right thigh. Azula’s muscles tensed and bunched, then released after each strike. It felt entirely too good. How did Ty Lee know she’d like this? This anticipation, the harsh strike itself that didn’t cause serious damage and warmed to a low bruise after. Ty Lee’s fingers tracing each mark she’d left in between. Spirits, she was so hard. She wanted to beg for release and flashed a forlorn look at Ty Lee when she walked around her, fingers tracing the bruises she’d left on her thighs yesterday.

“My lady….”  
The flail came back, against her side and Azula jumped against it. “Uhn! Ten!”  
“What?” Another strike.  
“Eleven...”  
“Do you want more of this? I haven’t begun to punish you….” WHAP.  
“Uhn! Twelve….”  
“Oh, but you’re doing so good…” Ty Lee’s voice cooled, and she ran a hand down the bruises across the expanse of her back. Azula grunted in pain and pleasure.  
“Thank you….”

“A few more….then you’ll get your release.”  
At ‘release’, Azula’s cock twitched, standing upright. She was so hard she may come from the strikes alone, but Azula was eager to see what Ty Lee would give her. She groaned and looked over her shoulder at her friend, flail in one hand, heels kicked off. “PLEASE…..”  
Azula counted off the next few strikes. At twenty, Ty Lee tossed the flail aside and walked back around to her front. Azula grunted with surprise when she dropped to her knees, wrapping her hands around her backside to urge her into her mouth. The warmth and wet of her hot mouth threatened to make Azula come then and there, and she only managed a few bobs of her mistress’s throat before she was coming, shouting. Azula wanted to wrap her fingers around Ty Lee’s brown hair and tug her closer, but her hands were bound. She could only take what Ty Lee gave her.

Ty Lee smiled around her cock, looking up her belly at her. She winked and bobbed down harder, swallowing everything Azula had to give. When Azula was finished, she was shaking all over, legs weak. Ty Lee noticed and wiped her mouth on the back of her wrist and rose to her feet, unfastening her manacles. The lady had softened to a concerned lover as she led Azula to the comfortable sofa, urging her onto, fingers carefully skimming the marks and bruises she’d left.  
“Are you okay?” Ty Lee asked in concern. Azula gasped for breath. She rotated her wrist carefully and Ty Lee captured that hand, pressing kisses all over her wrist. When she nipped the edge of her finger between her lips, Azula felt it in her cock.

“Yes….so good,” Azula assured her. Ty Lee pressed soft kisses to her face and moved quickly across the room toward another table. Salves and oils were laid in an array and she picked one jar, and a towel, kneeling in front of Azula, who was half sprawled on the sofa, legs spread wide.   
“On your side. I want to look at these marks,” Ty Lee said. The salve she spread over the worst of the bruises burned then gave a deep cooling sensation that relaxed Azula’s muscles. She sighed, wiggling her toes happily as Ty Lee worked on her. Then Ty Lee set the jar aside, braced her hands on her naked thighs and leaned up to hungrily kiss her.   
“Can you….take care of me?” Ty Lee asked almost timidly. Azula nodded, watching her with concern. 

“OF course….. spirits know you’re worked up too,” Azula murmured. She helped Ty Lee mount up, pushing her dress up. Of course she wasn’t wearing underwear. “Clever girl,” she murmured against Ty Lee’s breast. Ty Lee pushed down onto her, crying out. Boy, she needed it too. After her own release of pent-up frustration, Azula was too glad to guide Ty Lee’s hips into a rhythm she liked.

Azula leaned her head back against the sofa watching Ty Lee take her pleasure, feeling something like affection warm her heart. What Ty Lee did to her…she needed it.

After, Ty Lee helped her dress, and both returned to her office. Azula sped back through her work with gusto and Ty Lee brought her a few drinks and snacks, annoying her secretary. Azula didn’t even mind the private chewing out Ozai arranged for her and Zuko later. When they’d left, Zuko with his head hanging, and her with a slight spring in her step, Azula thought again of Ty Lee. 

She’d left for the day and oddly, Azula wanted to expect her at her flat to unwind after this awesomely charged day. She sighed and took her limo home.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: These keep writing themselves :P with nudges from Charliebarrow. Thank you very much. Enjoy, lovelies! Drop a review if you liked.
> 
> Sincerely, pen 3/07/2021


	4. Ty Lee's gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own “Avatar: The Last Airbender.” Nothing here.
> 
> Author’s notes: Ty Lee has another request of Azula. This one turns the tables.

Ty Lee tapped her nails on the counter as she waited for her order. The little shop was on the ground floor of Lord Ozai’s company building and was used by about everyone. She was waiting for her two lattes, one with just a dash of cream for Azula, and pent-up thinking of her past few days with Azula.  
She thought her suggestion would have been dashed down initially. Azula was a predatory creature by nature. But perhaps always being on the prowl, always having to be strong had been wearing her down. She was pleased as punch to find out she’d been right and the sessions with her princess, oh, just thinking about it made her pussy damp. 

Azula’s lithe muscled form, bare and open for her touch and use, her patience, her eyes gleaming with pent-up passion and waiting for the pleasure she could give her…..Ty Lee shuddered despite herself. While she enjoyed taking her pleasure from her captive partner, Ty Lee wondered something else. Rumors of Azula’s past passed through the building sometimes. Apparently, she had tumbled many women and they had all said she was unleashed, a savage beast out to plunder her pleasure. While Azula had responded to her demands, Ty Lee wanted her unleashed for her pleasure.  
“She may like it….” Ty Lee murmured. She accepted the two cups of coffee and made her way to Azula’s office. “If I ask it…” It could work into their new dynamic and her heels clacked quickly as she shouldered her way into Azula’s office.

Ozai was there and Ty Lee swept her eyes to the carpet out of habit. Azula sat straight at her desk, giving her father the attention he required, but Ty Lee was touched her eyes swept to the side toward her out of concern. Ty Lee beamed and set the cups on the desk, standing behind Azula’s chair.  
“You signed over a chunk of our workers to where they were NOT needed. Need I remind you to watch your damn work, Azula? You’re better than this,” Ozai growled. His complaining words and resolute tone swept over the both of them and Ty Lee was concerned when Azula’s shoulders slumped slightly. She wore her pressed suit well but even she looked like she wanted to loosen her tie at the harsh attention from her sire.  
“Yes, Father. It won’t happen again,” Azula said. Ozai nodded placated. He waved a hand toward Ty Lee who straightened on reflex.  
“If she gets in the way of your productivity, we may have to move her.”

A flare of Azula’s strength made Ty Lee’s knees weak. “I said, it won’t happen again.” Her fingers gripped the edge of the desk and she looked like she was going to leap up toward her own father. Ozai stared at her and both tensed, eyeing each other. Ozai sniffed and moved toward the door when Azula didn’t make a move to attack.  
“There will be consequences to your lapses. Note it, Azula. I’ll be in meetings the rest of the day.” Ozai left her office, leaving the door open just to annoy them. Ty Lee hurried to shut the door and clicked back toward Azula who was slumped in her chair. She was gazing off toward nothing, stress wafting off her chi in palpable waves.  
“I didn’t want you to see that, Ty,” Azula mumbled. She rested her brow on her hand, closing her eyes.

Ty Lee gently touched her elbow and urged her to lean forward. Azula shuddered when she helped her off with her suit jacket and untucked her dress shirt, working her hands up under it to massage her. Azula arched into each push, giving a soft grunt. She didn’t care if she appeared in need. If her lady wanted to help, she was going to accept.  
“What you do to me,” Azula mumbled. Ty Lee sighed against her shoulder.   
‘I could say the same about you,’ Ty Lee thought. She pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder.  
“Your father may not like it, but perhaps we could do lunch again,” Ty Lee murmured. She was placated when Azula sat up straighter.   
“Don’t worry about him,” Azula mumbled. She leaned up and looked at Ty Lee, a wondering look on her face. “Can I….”

Ty Lee leaned to kiss her. It grew abit heated and she longed for Azula to pull her onto her lap. But she’d learned her role well and gazed at her with heat instead.  
“Azula….”  
There was a ring on Azula’s cell and she glanced at it. “Fuck. Father wants a meeting now.”  
Ty Lee felt warning bells in her head. “Azula….”  
“I’ll be out as soon as I can. Just, relax here, Ty.” Azula pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood to tuck her dress shirt into her slacks and find her jacket. Ty Lee helped adjust her clothing and tugged the lapel of her jacket to pull Azula down for a kiss. She bit her lower lip and watched Azula’s eyebrow raise high.

“Hurry,” she urged. Azula’s shoulders still slumped as she made her way out of her office. Ty Lee watched her go, then tidied up her desk and sat on the sofa in the room. She hoped Azula wouldn’t be too mad after the meeting, but Ozai may be in rare form today.

• * * * * *

The meeting had gone badly. A few of Ozai’s top financiers were present and they all bitched at her and Zuko the entire time. Azula had a few smart answers that bordered on disrespectful and was screamed at by her father. Zuko remained silent, biting his lip and Azula tuned out, looking at the wall, trying to think of something enjoyable. Ty Lee, kneeling before her chained form, lips wrapped around the bottom of her cock. It was a good thought, but it wasn’t going to get her out of this.   
“Get out. I don’t want to see either of you the rest of the day,” Ozai finished and Azula snapped back to attention. She gave a slight bow, Zuko beside her and both of them fast-walked out of the conference room.

“I’ll get to work,” Zuko mumbled to her as he took off. Azula rubbed the back of her neck, her ponytail swaying.   
“Fuck this,” she mumbled. She made the long trek to her office but stopped at the executive washroom on their floor. It was intended only for her and Zuko’s use and only they had the pass cards for it. Well, Ty Lee had one too. Azula didn’t see any reason not to include her on any luxuries. Leaning against the sink, splashing cold water on her face, Azula wasn’t too surprised then to see the door open and Ty Lee enter, her heels clacking. She turned and clicked the door lock into place and clicked closer. Her arms wrapped around Azula from behind and Azula was shocked how charged she was. She needed release. Worst, she needed more. More than her role as Ty Lee’s servant.

“My lady,” Azula rumbled, meeting Ty Lee’s wide eyes in the mirror. Ty Lee’s hands moved over her belt, unfastening it, loosening her slacks and sliding inside. She gave a grunt of pleasure as her shaft was palmed in her boxer briefs, squeezed and firmly gripped. Ty Lee leaned to press a hot kiss against the side of her throat.  
“No, Azula. My princess….I want you as you are.” Her kisses grew more insistent, and she whirled in Azula’s arms, pressed against her front, leaning up to kiss her lips. “If you’ll want to…I need you. To take me. However you want. However you need…”  
Azula was surprised to see her friend trembling against her, braced against the sink. “Are you telling me?...”

Ty Lee unbuttoned her dress shirt and pressed kisses around the curve of her breast, unwrapping her binds. “I’m asking you. If you want me that way….I’ll take you. As you are…. My princess…. “  
Azula’s blood boiled just as hot. Her hands were strong around Ty Lee’s ass as she half lifted her against her. Her tongue probed into Ty Lee’s mouth in a hot kiss and she trembled against her, passion surging to the surface. Ty Lee trembled against her, thighs going around her waist. This was what she wanted, her princess unleashed and unshackled, pushing hard against her. Taking her….

Ty Lee braced against the sink and tugged Azula’s shaft out through the opening in her briefs. Azula braced her hands on either side of her as she tugged Ty Lee’s panties off, spreading her thighs and pushing in hard. Her gasps were high and loud as she took her friend hard, straining and thrusting for all she was worth. Ty Lee’s face was red, gasping as she was lifted up and down on Azula’s straining erection. Azula was pleased when Ty Lee seemed to come around her, thighs trembling as she pressed against her chest. 

“Oh, more, Azula….please, princess….” Ty Lee begged. Azula grinned. She pulled out and carried Ty Lee over to one of the larger stalls. She pushed Ty Lee up against one of the walls, urging her to lean against it, both palms spread, and her hands were warm as she gripped her friend’s thighs and lined herself up. Azula barely took an instant to shove her boxers and pants down her hips, fully exposing her aching shaft. Pushing back into silky wet walls was heaven and Azula found herself taking off, hips pounding hard against Ty Lee’s ass. Glancing down between them, she eyed the globes of flesh with a new interest, as she watched her cock disappear into Ty Lee’s wet cave below. Ty Lee arched her back and clenched her in a way that threatened to make Azula come then and there. She gave a low groan and pressed against Ty Lee’s back, nipping at the side of her throat.  
“Oh no you don’t,” Azula breathed against her. “You asked for this….now you’re gonna get it.”

Ty Lee gasped, thighs trembling when Azula pulled out of her pussy and realigned the head between her ass cheeks, pushing forward firmly. It appeared she was loosening, but she still wriggled uncomfortably, listening to Azula huff with exasperation behind her. “My purse…. Zula… there’s lube.”  
Azula’s mind threatened to short-circuit. Ty Lee thought of everything. She kicked at the fallen purse, tugging it forward with her shoe and pulled out briefly just to lean down. She dumped the contents out all over the tiled floor and collected the small bottle. Ty Lee braced herself on her hands, dress rucked up, panting and watching her over her shoulder as Azula squirted a fair amount over her cock and rubbed it all over. She gave an extra long squeeze, lip curving up in a roguish grin as she saw Ty Lee watching. “Spread your legs.”

Ty Lee’s legs were spread enough, balanced as she was on her heels, but she made a show of spreading her thighs further and was relieved when Azula’s body warmth came back behind her. Her cock rubbed up between them, nudging at her pussy, then Azula angled the head back between her ass cheeks. She held a strong hand over Ty Lee’s waist, urging her back as she kept firm pressure. Ty Lee rocked and wailed and cried out when the head finally penetrated her other opening and Azula eased an inch in. The long sigh her friend gave filled Ty Lee with longing.

Azula was staring between them intently, face flushed and golden eyes gleaming. She rocked forward slowly, easing her shaft in slowly inch by inch. Finally Ty Lee was loosened enough and she arched against Azula’s steadily growing thrusts. Azula grinned as Ty Lee wailed loudly, rocking against her as she fucked her ass with growing strength. Fuck, Ty looked so good with her cock in her ass, long legs spread, heels trembling. Azula lifted her up, rocking up into her as her friend’s legs trembled and she almost threatened to fall. Ty Lee melted further onto her at the show of strength and screamed as she came. Azula grunted, holding her onto her, giving firm thrusts up. She was close, so close…   
Ty Lee gasped, as she was let down, her legs trembling as she stood in her bare feet on the tiled floor. “Knot me….please, princess….”

Azula’s knot had been growing, turned utterly on by the girl she was taking in the bathroom stall of her personal executive washroom. She gave a low growl, arching against Ty Lee’s back. Each thrust in nudged her knot further and further in and Ty Lee was fluttering around her, wailing as she came again once it popped in. Azula hastened to follow, thrusting her hips up against Ty Lee’s ass. Finally, she climaxed and let go, spurting hard inside her friend. Ty Lee’s hands were soft against hers as she trembled against her, clenching around her. Oh, fuck, that felt so good, Ty Lee clenching around her knot. Azula was coming all over again and she kept thrusting urgently against Ty lee’s backside.  
Finally, she had nothing left to give, and pressed hot kisses along the back of Ty Lee’s shoulder and throat. “It’ll be awhile,” she murmured almost in apology. Her knot was kept firmly inside, and her cock gave another sluggish jolt when Ty Lee clenched around her again. Her legs were trembling so badly, Azula worried she’d fall. She wouldn’t let her. Her arms were strong around her waist, helping her lean against the stall wall.

Ty Lee let her head rest back against Azula’s shoulder and she panted heavily. She couldn’t resist angling an off center kiss toward Azula’s mouth and got her cheek. Azula kissed the side of her throat, teeth nipping insistently but not marking. “Do you….knot all your girls like this?” she made out.  
Azula’s knot gave another throb inside her. Ty Lee gave a soft sob of pleasure and moved against her. “No…. hardly.”  
Ty Lee smiled at her over her shoulder. “Good. Then you’ll be good and relaxed.”  
Her meeting came back to mind and Azula gave a grin in response. “More than. Thanks to you, my lady…” Her hips rolled softly against Ty Lee’s rear. Ty Lee gasped, arching.  
“Alphas and their knots,” she chided gently. “I’ll be leaking your seed all day.”

The thought turned Azula on and her cock gave another jolt, streaming another few shots of seed. Her fingers moved between Ty Lee’s thighs, rubbing her clit gently. Ty Lee sighed, clenching her. “At least it’s in an interesting area….”  
“Oh, princess…” Ty Lee melted and Azula’s heart panged hard. Her servant dynamic with Ty Lee as her lady was stress-relieving. But just every once in awhile, Ty Lee knew she needed to dominate and fuck her frustration out. How did she know? How did she know what she’d need when she needed it?  
“Well, I’m definitely keeping you,” she chucked. Ty Lee blushed, staring at the stall wall.  
“At least in your line of work.”  
“Here….” Another roll of her hips. “With work….yes.” Azula pressed her brow to Ty Lee’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Ty Lee gave an impish laugh. “I knew you needed to be relieved….this way. And what are private washrooms for if not a naughty spin?”  
Azula barked suddenly with laughter. Ty Lee was startled, glancing over her shoulder then relaxed at the soft look on Azula’s reddened face. “You know me too well, Ty…”  
“Your lady.” Another arch of her hips. “Sometimes.”  
“Most times,” Azula pleaded. They pushed and gave thrusts until Azula was spent and she was able to withdraw her flagging cock. Ty Lee trembled, leaning against the wall, but she still took her in hand, sliding her into her briefs and zipping up the front of her slacks, giving her a pat when she was done. Azula waited, legs spread, as Ty Lee tended to her.

Yes, this dynamic was very much needed indeed.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Review if you liked! Come on now :P take care you lovelies.
> 
> Pen 3/7/2021


	5. Ozai's Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own anything belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender.”
> 
> Author’s notes: Well, we got plot. Plot came from CharlieBarrow. Thank you, CharlieBarrow! She supplied a lot of the lines. Especially the interactions between Ozai and Azula. She wrote that and I dressed it. She also supplied all the basic scene structures.

Ozai pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers as he leaned forward in his chair. The board of directors as well as his top financiers were present down the long table in front of him and he was annoyed beyond compare with them.  
“Tell me, yet again. How this company does not embody family values or at least the appearance of it?” Ozai murmured. His financiers shifted uncomfortably.  
“You have two fine children in high positions. But they’re both unmarried. Choosing a wife and marrying would change that.”

Ozai smirked, knowing how much that was going to annoy his children. But it was out of their hands and it was his decision. “A fine idea.”  
One of the men coughed. “They’re both alphas but Azula is…predatory. There have been many rumors of her going through many of the female omegas here.”  
Ozai pinched the bridge of his nose. He was all for ignoring his children’s sexual adventures as long as it didn’t bear on him. He could feel anger boil up inside him. “We’ll be having words,” he assured the men and women opposite him. “Once she’s married with a fine omega, she’ll be reined in. Or a beta if that’s more her speed.”

“A good idea!”   
“I can supply some of our partner’s daughter’s names if Azula and Zuko are interested….”  
“Thank you.” Ozai smiled smugly as he went over his tactics in his head. They were going to hate this. And that was fine with him. He stood up and the financiers did as well, bowing. “It’s good you brought this to my attention. I’ll take it from here.”

“Yes, sir!”

• * * * * *

Azula was rubbing her thigh through her pant leg, going over one of the bruises Ty Lee had left, thinking of how their last session had ended. They had made use of the horse in the corner of their usual room, to tie Azula to. Ty Lee had mounted her after several hits, bruising her stomach and thighs and Azula was all too happy to listen to her commands to thrust, wait, then thrust again. Ty Lee did give her the best orgasms…  
When the word ‘marriage’ left her father’s lips, Azula blinked. “What?” she asked. Zuko was shifting uncomfortably next to her.

Ozai openly smirked at the both of them. “You two will choose a girl, preferably one of our partner’s girls, and have a lavish wedding. Let them see your happiness. And if you choose any misadventures, keep it out of the public eye.”  
Azula immediately thought of Ty Lee. She frowned. “You can’t be serious, Father!”  
Ozai stared at her and Azula lowered her eyes slowly out of reflex. “I am serious. You both WILL marry and marry well. Don’t think you can marry a friend with benefits and think to put one over on me.”

Zuko wanted to feel bad for Azula who was frowning, obviously thinking of Ty Lee. But he was Iost in his own hell. At least she HAD a friend to rely on. He was so stressed out he felt like crawling out of his skin.  
“Fine.” Azula ground out. “When do we have to start choosing?”  
“Immediately,” Ozai went on casually. Azula and Zuko actually shared a look that bordered on panic. “I’ll have a list of suggestions in a few hours. Go over your paperwork and await a meeting.”  
“What if we’re already seeing someone?” Zuko blurted out. Ozai blinked, taking him in.

“I will consider her. If she is eligible to make our name look good, she’ll be on your list. If not, well. She won’t be taking your ring.”   
Azula stood and bowed beside Zuko. They shared a look of ‘dear god help me’ as they hurried out of Ozai’s office.  
“Oh, man…” Zuko ran a hand through his bangs. “What are we gonna do?”  
“What he said. I need a moment….”  
“Let Ty Lee down easy,” Zuko suggested.  
“That’s not happening,” Azula growled. “And stay out of our stuff.”

“Whatever,” Zuko waved. “I gotta get to work.”  
“Have fun,” Azula mumbled. She was going through her own turmoil as she pushed into her office.  
Ty Lee was waiting with cups of coffee and Azula gave her a smile. Ty Lee knew she liked a second coffee after ten am.  
“There you are! How’d it go?”

“Fine. I’ll survive.” Azula took off her suit jacket and let Ty Lee rub her back through her dress shirt. She brushed over bruises and Azula shivered. She needed to know how to explain this to Ty Lee without…losing her help. Or touch. Azula glanced up at her friend beneath her bangs. She didn’t trust anyone else like this. This was going to be annoying.

• * * * * * *

Ty Lee got the feeling something important had been dropped on her lover in her last meeting. She was uncharacteristically quiet, working hard, fully caffeinated with her coffee run. Azula had smirked at her computer when Ty Lee kissed the corner of her mouth and left to run an errand for her. Azula stared at her ass as she left and sighed. She had barely begun typing again when Ozai pushed through the door suddenly.  
Azula watched her father warily. She had learned how to be predatory from him, but when he used it against her, she always froze like the little alpha that had to learn a lesson. She swallowed quietly and waited.

Her father stood opposite her on the other side of the desk. His long fingers tapped on his arm. “How are you feeling, Azula?”  
Azula almost fell out of her chair. What was this? Sometimes Ozai used the concern tactic to make her lower her guard. She had to admit she was well and surprised. “I am well……Father.” The two of them studied each other so long that Azula felt compelled to speak first. Damn Ozai and his tactics. “Is there anything you wanted from me? I should have the morning report finished very soon.”  
Ozai shook his head, his long hair swaying. “I’m not concerned with that. I know you’ll have it done today. My concern is you.”

Azula felt pressured, thrust upon the spot. Ozai was peering at her with cunning golden eyes as if he were tugging every secret from her mind. Ty….. Azula crossed her legs at her desk. She couldn’t stop her next words as they galloped out of her mouth.   
“Since when?” Too late, she waited, her father’s eyes narrowing slightly. He finally took a seat opposite her. Ty Lee’s seat, Azula noted. She stiffened at that realization. Ozai leaned back comfortably and steepled his fingers together.

“This upcoming business with marriage seems to be an issue for you and your brother. Him, I knew, would have that reaction. He is still a child is so many ways,” Ozai sneered. Azula took a breath of relief. At least most of his current ire was on Zuzu and not her. But then his eyes swept back to her. “I expected compliance from you.”  
Azula’s throat was very dry. She swallowed. “And you’ll have it. I didn’t say I wouldn’t marry; I’m just not eager for it.” The very thought made her soul hurt. She didn’t want to marry and live with an omega she barely knew and would more than likely hate. She would keep Azula from Ty Lee, or try to, in public. She resolved to control her situation privately and hoped she could silence whoever was forced upon her…..  
Ozai grunted, breaking her thoughts. “You don’t need to enjoy it, it’s a marriage of convenience. At least our board member’s daughters are your age and finished with college. Apparently, some want a challenge.”

Azula tried not to snicker out loud. Oh, she was going to give them a challenge if they thought they could reign her in or stop her sessions with Ty Lee….. Ozai met her eyes and she flinched. “I’m sure.”  
“You are my right hand. Anything I need done, you do. That’s what I need while the public is scrutinizing every deal we’re doing right now. Two siblings marrying upper class girls? That will give them something to go over rather than the board’s dealings.”  
Azula had to admit, it made sense tactically. If she had children she could order them to do her bidding….but the very thought turned her blood cold. Ozai rose to his feet and eyed the coffee cup by her keyboard. “You looked abit peaked. Maybe you should cut back on all your….coffee.”

There. Azula knew his words held a double-edged meaning. He knew Ty Lee ran her errands and fetched her food and drink. He was referring to her and it made her blood boil.  
“I’ll consider it,” she ground out. Ozai stared her down and stood, adjusting his suit jacket.  
“Hopefully I’ll have a dinner meeting arranged for you tonight at the earliest. Keep your phone near.”  
“Of course,” Azula mumbled. She waited for Ozai to leave and really did slump in her chair this time, holding her head up with one hand. Her life was being fucked and she had no control over it…. When the door opened again, she prayed it was Ty Lee. Apparently, some spirit liked her for it was her lover pressing in. Her little pink dress moved over her lithe figure as she came closer.

“I know that look,” Ty Lee said. “Fast or long?”  
Azula shivered. Fast meant a quickie in their personal executive washroom. Long meant an extended ‘lunch’ break at the fetish club. “Ty…I have to tell you something.”  
“Oh, that sounds serious,” Ty Lee teased. She leaned back in her chair, smiling. When Azula regarded her solemnly still, her blood pressure raced. “Okay, what happened? You’ve been quiet ever since that meeting. What’s going on?”  
Azula blinked at her sadly. Why was she so solemn? She could have any omega she wanted. But her inner alpha roared, pinpointing on Ty Lee. “Father gave me and Zuzu a command. We’re to start…. Inspecting omegas of his choosing. For marriage.”

The words slammed between them and Azula winced as the color left Ty Lee’s face. She bit her lip, fidgeting. “He wants you to…. What are you going to…..”  
But it was futile asking. Both of them knew Ozai got what he wanted, always. And the look on Azula’s face told her this was going to happen, no matter what her feelings were on the matter.   
“Ty…I’m so sorry.” Azula’s apology was whispered so low, Ty Lee almost missed it. She swallowed, tears filling her eyes. She stood and wiped her wrist over her eyes.   
“Washroom. Now,” she said in the commanding tone of My Lady. Azula nodded, staring at Ty Lee as she hurried from her office and from her. She followed closely, not caring how she looked as she almost jogged after. A pass of the keycard and they both were inside, the door locked. Ty Lee pressed Azula up against the wall and pressed her pelvis up and against Azula’s. She felt the familiar tell-tale bulge between her legs and ground against it. Azula’s deep breathing assured her, and Ty Lee cupped her face in her hands, bringing her lips down to hers.

Her kiss was harsh and angry and Azula drank it in. When Ty Lee bit her lower lip she cried out, pouting at her mistress. Ty Lee worked on her belt, unzipping her slacks and reaching in to grip her shaft. “This is mine….I don’t care who you have to marry…. It belongs to me. Don’t stick it in anyone else or I’ll tear it off.”  
Azula’s cock jumped in her hand and she leaned her head back against the tiled wall. “What….are we gonna…do?”  
“Plan later. Right now….” Ty Lee kicked off her heels and tugged panties down under her dress, kicking them away. “Fuck me.”  
There was something else in Ty Lee’s words. Tears still filled the corners of her eyes, shining through her angry expression. Azula picked her up by the hips, balancing her on one of the sinks and spread her thighs.

“As you command….my lady…..” Her first stroke pulled a harsh cry from Ty Lee. Azula kept her strokes long and slow even though Ty Lee hadn’t given her any orders. Her hands gripped Ty Lee’s ass, holding her dress up as she slowly plowed her erstwhile lover. Ty Lee gazed up at her, cheeks blushed red as she clung to Azula’s dress shirt with both hands. Azula gave a roguish grin down to her and accepted Ty Lee tugging her face close to hungrily kiss her. The heat between them pounded and wound higher and her thrusts grew with strength. She liked this possessive side to her omega. Ty Lee wore her role well and even though she seemed hurt, she wanted her close. Azula appreciated that and thrust harder, biting her lip. She was so close….

When Ty Lee came, she gripped the back of her neck harshly, bringing their brows together. “COME,” Ty Lee ordered and Azula emptied into her, hips thrusting weakly after she was spent. Azula panted wildly as she was clutched close by Ty Lee, her warm walls gripping her tightly. Ty Lee pressed a few kisses to her face and Azula paused, closing her eyes.  
“Fuck, Ty….” Azula murmured. She carefully withdrew, helping Ty Lee down from the sink’s edge, holding her arm for her to lean on as Ty Lee’s legs wobbled.   
“Later… perhaps we should do a session. At my place. I imagine you’ll be there a lot after the wedding,” Ty Lee said impishly. Azula tucked her cock away in her boxer briefs and zipped up her slacks.

“You know I will,” she murmured. “Won’t be able to relax at my own place? Nuh uh. If my lady is offering, I’m coming over.”  
“Oh, I do. And I will,” Ty Lee said in a crisp tone. She washed her hands at the sink and Azula did at the one beside her. They both reached for the paper towels at the same time.

o * * * * * 

After work, Azula was leaving the building when Ty Lee slid into her waiting limo with her, hot on her heels. Azula’s blood warmed as she pressed into her side. “My place or yours?” Azula asked. She had only been to Ty Lee’s once after their new arrangement. Ty Lee’s face was kind of serious as she murmured. “Mine.”  
Azula called out her flat address and allowed Ty Lee to settle into the crook of her arm. Ty Lee’s hand running up and down her thigh was comforting rather than just arousing. Azula was surprised how at ease she felt this way. Ozai had a potential girl waiting for a breakfast meet tomorrow. Azula was not looking forward to it. She had shared the text with Ty Lee of course. Of course her possessive omega would bring her home tonight before this first barrage of meetings.

“You can take off,” Azula told the limo driver. He glanced at her and Ty Lee and nodded, pulling back into traffic. Ty Lee took the crook of her arm and both entered her building. In the elevator, Ty Lee pressed against her, hand hot on her thigh. Azula had to admit Ty Lee did have fashionable furniture and things, but the sofa was pink and so was the matching chair. They were some years old and were well-worn, but damn if they weren’t comfortable. Better than the cold aesthetic of her own flat with furniture and tasteless paintings chosen by assistants of her father.  
Azula tugged at her tie, loosening it as she walked in. Ty Lee kicked her heels off and moved comfortably through her kitchen. Azula watched her, transfixed. There was just something about the comfort of the moment that sang to her soul and her heart. When Ty Lee turned back to smile at her, Azula swallowed. 

“I think this time…you should listen to me very carefully. Strip first,” Ty Lee commanded. Azula smiled and shrugged her suit jacket off and worked on her tie and the buttons of her dress shirt.  
“Yes, my lady. Anything you command.” Azula unfastened her belt and unzipped, letting her slacks fall, kicking them aside. Ty Lee’s eyes went low, an appreciative smile on her lips when Azula pushed her boxer briefs down and kicked them off. Socks too and she was naked. Her cock stiffened, rising against her inner thigh.  
“Good. Oh, you’re up. That makes things easier,” Ty Lee teased. Azula throbbed at her words. She unfastened her dress and let it fall, walking forward in her bra and panties. “Come down here.”

Azula half knelt, lowering her height. Ty Lee’s fingers ran over her throat and a leather collar was fastened into place. The end was held in a leash in her hand and Azula’s heart rate quickened. “Good, my servant is ready. Start here.”  
Azula’s hands were brought up to her bra and she unfastened it. As always, the sight of Ty Lee’s creamy pale breasts falling out was enough to astound her. She cupped both and worked one nipple to stiffness in her mouth. Ty Lee writhed against her, arms around her neck. It was arousing and comforting all at once. When she’d teased both breasts, going between one and the other, Ty Lee backed up against the refrigerator.

“Here. Put your cock inside me,” Ty Lee murmured. Azula nodded. She skimmed Ty Lee’s panties off and let them drop to the floor. When she gripped Ty Lee’s hips and pressed her up against the fridge, balanced with her help, Ty Lee tugged the leash, drawing her close. Azula probed up, missed her opening, and grunted in frustration. Ty Lee pushed down against her head to help and soon Azula was pushing up into silken wet walls. Azula fucked her carefully with long deep strokes. Ty Lee’s feet bounced against the small of her back and her moans were higher. When she tugged her leash again, Azula was surprised, but obeyed, stopping in mid stroke. 

“Carry me to the bed. Don’t pull out,” Ty Lee murmured. Azula throbbed. She held onto Ty Lee’s hips, balancing her on her and walked toward the back bedroom. The hot kisses Ty Lee pressed to her throat weren’t helping but her strength wasn’t lagging. She sat Ty Lee on the edge of the bed and resumed thrusting. Ty Lee tugged at her elbows, urging her to climb up onto the bed on top of her. Azula did so, somehow without pulling out. Ty Lee squealed beneath her as her thrusts grew with urgency. Azula bit the inside of her mouth to focus on the pain rather than coming. Ty Lee was so warm and having her under her felt too good. Then Ty Lee’s eyes were flashing up at her.

“Come with me,” she gasped and Azula jogged her hips, picking up speed. They both gasped as they wound higher and higher and Ty Lee bit her shoulder as she came, gasping and crying out. Azula’s explosion was so hard, lights flashed behind her eyes. She collapsed on Ty Lee, who welcomed her, legs and arms wrapped around her.  
“Sorry, m’lady,” Azula slurred. Ty Lee unfastened the collar, letting it fall off, and ran her hands up and down Azula’s back. Azula shivered, tucked on top of her lover’s welcoming warmth. This was what she needed, not some brainless twit…gah, tomorrow morning loomed over them.  
“Azula? Princess, don’t think about that,” Ty Lee said. Azula blinked. Ty Lee knew her too well.

“I know, it’s just annoying.”  
“Focus on us here. Unless you need another lesson in serving,” Ty Lee teased. Azula laughed. She pulled out and it wasn’t a stretch to keep cuddling her lady. Ty Lee enjoyed it, easing under her arm, one palm against her breast to feel her heartbeat.

“We’ll get through this. I doubt they’ll like putting up with me,” Azula grinned. Ty Lee leaned up to kiss her.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Well it’s going this way :P What do you think?
> 
> Pen 3/10/2021

**Author's Note:**

> End notes. Well. Review if you want more :P I’ll take some suggestions as well. Cheers, lovelies!
> 
> Pen 3/6/2021


End file.
